


Frosted Ivy

by kitncat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon rule breaking, Canon rule-bending, Diverging from Omen of The Stars: The Last Hope, F/M, Multi, Omen of the Stars: Book 6: The Last Hope, if you don't like it don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Her heart pounded in her chest as she met Hawkfrost's gaze over Hollyleaf's still form.  In that moment, his icy eyes blazing with fury, she accepted her fate.  She would not be able to strike him down, or fight him, so if that meant that he would kill her, then so be it.ORAn Ivypool X Hawkfrost fanfiction picking up in the Great Battle in The Last Hope.  There will be canon-rule bending and breaking in this so if you don't like that please don't read this.Also I know that the Hunters said that these two were not in love but that has never stopped me from shipping and/or writing fanfciton before so it won't start now.





	Frosted Ivy

A battle shriek was heard behind her and she spun around in time to see Hollyleaf's attack be cut short as Hawkfrost's claws tore through her throat.  There was no doubt in the she-cat's mind that there was no way for her Clanmate to survive the blow.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she met Hawkfrost's gaze over Hollyleaf's still form.  In that moment, his icy eyes blazing with fury, she accepted her fate.  She would not be able to strike him down, or fight him, so if that meant that he would kill her, then so be it.

Hawkfrost snarled at her again, " _Traitor_!"

The word sliced the air as he leaped over Hollyleaf's body and collided with her, claws digging into her chest as she landed on her back, not fighting.

"Fight!" He growled.

She just stared up at him, analyzing the cuts on his face, "I won't fight the father of my kits." She huffed, extending her head up to give him a clean shot at her throat and closing her eyes in preparation.

He was still, "Wh-What?" He stammered.

She opened her eys and looked back at him, "I'm expecting kits Hawkfrost,  _your_ kits." She meowed as if it was the most normal thing and they weren't on opposite sides of a war.

He shook his head, stepping back, "No." He meowed.

She rolled to her paws, staying laying down as her tail curled around her, "Yes." She meowed.

He stared at her for a few moments before looking around and stepping closer, lowering his head to lick her head.  "It's dangerous out here." He meowed, raising his head as his tail flicked.

She gazed at him in surprise as his tail flicked to and fro.

A dark grey tabby tom slipped from the bushes, chuckling, "How cute." He sneered.  "Now Hawkfrost, finish the traitor."

Hawkfrost growled, taking a low stance in front of Ivypool, "No." He hissed.

"Then I'll kill you both."

Ivypool was on her feet as the two toms leaped at each other, landing on the ground in a writhing mass of tabby fur.

Eventually though, Hawkfrost stumbled away, another few scratches added to his pelt as their attacker's form faded and disappeared.

Hawkfrost looked back at the limp form of a black she-cat, "We should take her back to the ThunderClan camp." He meowed.

Ivypool nodded, stepping forward to take Hollyleaf's scruff while Hawkfrost carefully picked up the fur on her hindquarters, helping her carry him.  They were part way back to camp when Tigerheart stalked out of the bushes, teeth bared.

Ivypool instantly set the body down, waving her tail to stop the two toms from fighting, "Tigerheart, he's on our side!" She gasped out.  The ShadowClan warrior looked confused.

"What?  How?"

Ivypool shook her head, "No time to explain.  Hawkfrost, you'll do more good helping the Clans fight then you will helping with Hollyleaf's body.  I'll find you later." She meowed.

Hawkfrost started to protest but Tigerheart nudged him away, "I'll help her." He mewed gruffly.  Hawkfrost cast one last glance at her before plunging off into the woods.

She resumed her place carrying Hollyleaf and together she and Tigerheart carried Hollyleaf's body to camp.  Jayfeather rushed over to his sister's body and, with a sad look, Ivypool slipped from the camp, throwing herself back into the battle.

It wasn't long later, as the battle started to die out with more and more Dark Forest cats retreating, that Hawkfrost fell in beside her.

When the battle was finally over, she and Hawkfrost made their way back to the ThunderClan camp, looking down into the hollow as her Clanmates slid into the hollow.

"You'll be leaving soon." Ivypool murmured, ears flat against her head as she watched the StarClan cats receive Firestar into their ranks.

Hawkfrost nuzzled her ear gently, "I'll never truly leave you." He promised softly.

The near-silent sound of pawsteps made them both turn.  A blue-grey she-cat who's name danced just out of Ivypool's reach stood there.  Behind her a reddish-brown tom with a pale grey and white she-kit standing beside him.

The blue-grey she-cat stepped forward, blue eyes shining as she stared at Hawkfrost, giving only a glance at Ivypool, "I know what it is like to love a cat just out of reach." She mewed, tail swishing to gesture to the tom behind her.  "I suffered for it and I prefer not to see another family suffer for it."

Ivypool stared at the she-cat in shock.

"StarClan and I have decided to grant you a second life Hawkfrost.  If you choose to accept."

Hawkfrost didn't hesitate to nod, dipping his head, "Please."

The blue-grey cat nodded, stepping forward and touching her muzzle to Hawkfrost's, "With this life I give you the love for your new Clan and your family." Hawkfrost's form went rigid, becoming more solid until he was as solid-looking as any other living cat Ivypool knew.  The StarClan she-cat stepped back, "Serve ThunderClan well, and love your family." She mewed before she and the other two cats disappeared.

Hawkfrost looked at Ivypool, nuzzling her gently with a soft purr.  She leaned into his touch, purring.

"We should tell the Clan." Ivypool meowed.

She led him into the hollow, Brambleclaw stepping forward with a growl.

Ivypool placed herself in front of Hawkfrost, "Please Brambleclaw, he is with us.  He betrayed the Dark Forest, he fought with us.  H-He killed another Dark Forest warrior!" She meowed, "StarClan gave him a second chance!"

Brambleclaw softened, hesitating for a moment as his tail swished over the ground, "Well, I guess if StarClan can give him a second chance then so can I.  Welcome to ThunderClan Hawkfrost."


End file.
